Tomalo y corre
by Aninoma
Summary: Aun que no me lo creas, si hay personas que se aburren en South Park, claro que eso se puede mejorar con un poco de imaginación
1. Chapter 1

Ok, SP no me pertenese (seguramente todos lo saben) y no hago esto por ganar algo solo para perder el tiempo mientras deberia estar haciendo tarea (XD)

_Tomalo y corre_

Emilie habia llegado hace tan solo cuatro días a South Park y eso le habia bastado para darse cuenta que la mayoria –por no decir todos- de los hombre eran gays. Claro, a ella no le afectaba pero al parecer a las demás si.  
>Desde su llegada más de un quinto de las mujeres registradas en la ciudad se habían ido por no soportar que los hombres prefirieran… pues, hombres.<p>

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela se fijo en algunos de sus compañeros adolescentes.

Kyle y Stan caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos hablando animosamente y de ves en cuando perdiéndose en sus miradas para luego sonrojarse.  
>Kenny le contaba chistes a Butters que lo hacían sentirse incomodo pero por extraño no se iba.<br>Damien acosaba a Pip con la mirada y uno que otro comentario, y este solo seguía caminando con un gran sonrojo.  
>Craig y Tweek tenían cierta aura romántica aunque solo estaban hablando.<br>Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes estaban Clyde y Cartman que discutían sobre no sé que con sus cuerpos muy cerca, y cuando digo muy cerca es MUY CERCA.

-hoy las cosas están muy normales- dijo para si

Al llegar al salón camino se reunió con Wendy y Bebe.

-hola chicas ¿como están?- saludo muy feliz a sus primeras amigas que había hecho

-hola Emilie- contestaron ambas con desgana

-vamos ¿Qué ganas son esas? Alégrense- dijo tratando de contagiar su buen humor a sus amigas, pero sin mucho éxito

-¿y tú porqué estas tan alegre?-pregunto Wendy un poco fastidiada de que Emilie lograra sonreír- estamos rodeadas de homos ¡no tendremos novio hasta que nos larguemos de aquí para ir a la Universidad!

Al ver la cara de alteradas que tenían Wendy y Bebe, Emile no pudo contener la risa pero la controlo para poder contestar.

-¿qué puedo decir? Amo mi vida aunque este invadida por gays- la aurora de felicidad que la rodeaba era intoxicante- además con un poco de creatividad podemos divertirnos con las parejas

Wendy la inspecciono por unos segundos tratando de encontrar algún gesto que contradijera tanta felicidad.

No lo encontró.

-Emilie- ahora era Bebe quien hablaba- todavía no hay parejas

Fue hay donde las fantasías se le vinieron abajo a Emilie. Volteo a ver con miedo a sus amigas. Todos los planes que tenia, tantas peleas entre parejas que quería empezar, todo arruinado.

-¿C-como que no hay parejas todavía?

-como escuchaste, Damien esta apartado, Stan esta apartado, Kenny esta apartado, Craig esta apartado, Kyle esta apartado, ¡incluso Tweek lo esta!- Bebe hablaba con un tono ligeramente desesperado

-¿saldrías con Tweek?- le pregunto Wendy

-si no fuera gay, si, pero el punto es que nadie es una pareja oficial porque todos se dan cuenta que están enamorados excepto ellos ¡es tan desesperante!

Emilie iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la campana y la llegada de la/lo señora/señor Garrison.

Emilie se la pasó pensando todo el día en el asunto, incluso había comido sola para poder concentrarse al cien porciento y entre más pensaba más se le ensanchaba la sonrisa que al terminar el día era una muy parecida a la de Damien cuando veía a Pip: llena de malicia.

Camino hacia sus amigas y, dejando una pausa dramática, soltó unas simples palabras.

-¿conocen el juego "tómalo y corre"?

Sin dejar que le respondieran ella tomo los dulces que Wendy y Bebe traían, se los comió y salió corriendo hacia su casa riendo como loca y siendo perseguida por un par de adolescentes enojadas.

**Notas de autor:**

Creo que debería decir que en mi vida (jamas) he visto SP así que es seguro que los personajes me queden muy, ¿como se dice? ¿OC? bueno ya se darán cuenta. También no hace falta recalcar que no soy muy buena en esto (jejeje, soy un asco XD).  
>Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, no aseguro subir pronto porque la escuela no me deja<p>

*con un cartel q dice "escuela y con un cuchillo* -¡traba floja!

-si, ya voy, pero no me des con el látigo TT~TT

PD: el juego no existe, solo es algo que se me ocurrió en el momento (si existiera todos harían tarmpa .3.)


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo! y si no te gusta pues vas a tener q aguantarte  
>SP no me pertenece (obvio XD) y no me pagan por nada de lo que hago .3.<br>~*~

Wendy y Bebe caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hablando sobre la "inteligente" idea que había tenido Emilie. Ella no les había dado detalles pero su idea sonaba algo…

-¿no crees que la idea de Emilie es un poco… tonta?- preguntó Bebe

-la verdad…si-respondió Wendy- digo ¿Quién rayos se va a tragar la historia de una nueva celebración? Pensé que Emilie era más inteligente que eso

-sí, y para colmo hoy no vino

Wendy lo pensó un poco. Ayer Emilie se veía bien así que no había razones para no venir a clases.

-mmm… tienes razón ¿Por qué no habrá venido?- pregunto más para sí

Ella dos siguieron caminando tranquilamente hacía el salón de clases sin darse cuenta que una Emilie todavía en pijama aparecía de la nada, pasaba justo detrás de ellas y volvía a desaparecer.

Emilie había decidido no ir a la escuela ese día, no solo porque tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer sino que tampoco tenía padres que la obligaran y era viernes.

-vaya, esta es una de las muchas veces que me alegra que mis padres viajen mucho- dijo felizmente mientras se estiraba- bien, no hay tiempo que perder

Corrió escaleras abajo (aunque realmente se tropezó y rodó) y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sirvió un plato de cereal (el cual devoró como animal) y, poniendo la mente en blanco, dio un paso al frente desapareciendo.

Apareció en la escuela justo a tiempo para ver como Kenny se moría aplastado por su casillero. Tembló un poco, las muertes de Kenny aun la desconcertaban pero siguió caminando tratando de no dejarse afectar por la imagen de un charco de sangre.  
>Puso la mente en blanco y dando otro paso apareció en la dirección.<p>

-¿uh? Aquí no hay nadie…eso significa que… -ella busco desesperada un lugar donde esconderse dando tumbos con todo lo que se le atravesaba- ¡mierda! No hay donde esconderse

Así que se escondió debajo del escritorio al mismo tiempo que unos profesores entraban con las hormonas prendidas.

-no, dios, por favor no- pensó

Ella podía escuchar como aquellos dos profesores se besaban con pasión y cuando pensó que su suerte iba a empeorar Craig todo-me-vale-un-carajo Tucker tocó a la puerta para su cita diaria con la directora.

Escucho como los profesores maldecían por lo bajo, salían para decirle a Craig que la directora no se encontraba y se iban a buscar un mejor lugar para lo que tenían pensado hacer.

-definitivamente le debo una a Craig, ahora, a lo que vine –Ella se acerco al archivador(?) y saco las copias que había hecho de los archivos de sus compañeros. Se concentro en su casa y dio un paso adelante desapareciendo.

Esta vez apareció en un callejón que estaba cerca de su casa donde un hombre golpeaba a otro.

-wow ¿le ayudare? Pero a mí que…mmm… ¿y si sí le ayudo? –se quedo pensando unos segundos hasta que se decidió- mmm…sí le ayudo –se acerco al par de hombre y empezó a patear al que estaba en el suelo (XD)  
>~*~<p>

Notas de autora:

bueno, ni idea de lo que tenga q ver este capitulo con la historia pero bueno que más da ¿no? XD

Escuela: ¡te dije q trabajes, floja! *sacando un latigo*

-no! ya voi, pero el latigo no! D:


	3. Chapter 3

Pido mucho perdon a todas aquellas personas que se toman la moletia de leer esto, gracias a quienes dejan rewies

~*~  
>El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo que Wendy hubiera deseado. Arreglarse todas las semanas, ir a la escuela y pasarse todos los días haciendo tarea era algo que realmente le empezaba a fastidiar, lo único bueno eran los momentos junto a Bebe. Le encantaba tener a Bebe a su lado para hacer cosas juntas, platicar, comprar ropa y la verdad es que no podía evitar ver su lindo trasero…<p>

-un minuto ¿en qué estoy pensando?- se reprocho a sí misma

-no sé, no leo mentes- le hablo por detrás Bebe

Wendy se volteo asustada y vio a Bebe. Ella vestía su tan usual conjunto de ropa y sonreirá de manera adorable. Wendy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿desde cuándo estas ahí?- pregunto

-vengo persiguiéndote desde hace tres cuadras pero no me hacías caso- contesto Bebe con cara de fingido pesar

-perdón pero es que venía pensando…en…otras…cosas…y ¿Qué demonios le paso a la escuela?- dijo Wendy al ver la escuela toda calcinada

-wow- exclamó Bebe

-¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- le regaño Wendy

Ambas se acercaron a la entrada de la escuela donde ya se juntaba una multitud de estudiantes y se encontraron con una enorme pancarta colgada enfrente de las puertas del edificio.

"Feliz semana del toma y corre a todos los estudiantes de la escuela. Si se preguntan por qué la escuela luce así es un regalo para que puedan disfrutar esta semana como ustedes saben. Esta festividad es en honor y recuerdo de Tomas "el corregidor".  
>Para aquellos que no sepan cómo se celebra esto es muy fácil, lo único que debes hacer es agarrar las cosas de los demás cuando no se den cuenta mientras gritas "¡feliz semana del tómalo y corre!" y quedaras exento de cualquier culpa. Otra cosa, deben respetar estas reglas:<br>1° debes regresar lo que tomas antes que se cumpla una hora  
>2° no debes tomar nada que luego no puedas regresar<br>3° si pierdes algo que tomaste debes de dar algo parecido o que valga lo mismo  
>Si no cumplen las reglas de la celebración la maldición de tomas "el corregidor" .<p>

-no puede ser- pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo –Emilie realmente lo hizo

Como las personas perdieron el interés se disipo la multitud dejando ver a Emilie parada detrás de Wendy y Bebe.

-¿y? ¿Qué piensan?- pregunto ella

Ambas se asustaron. Emilie solo se rio de su reacción.

-gritan como niñas- se burlo

-¡somos niñas!- gritaron ambas

**Notas de autor:  
><strong>bueno dos aclaraciones q seguramente no necesiro hacer pero de todos modos dare:  
>*Tomas "el corregidor no existe<br>*la celebración tampoco  
>y ¿por q no una tercera?<br>*a Emilie le pude el poder desaparecer y aparecer porq se me dio la gana y si Kenny y Damien pueden hacerlo ¿por q ella no?


	4. Chapter 4

**realmente lamento tal retraso pero por escuela, otros compromisos y (para que mentir XD) retrasar la escriura por bloqueo mental se me olvido la historia XD.**

**SP no me pertenece ni gano nada haciendo esto.**

Después de estar peleándose durante unos 15 minutos Bebe se volteo a ver la escuela y se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había fijado.

-….¡¿quemaste la escuela? –preguntó sorprendida

-¿qué te hace pensar eso? –le respondió con una sonrisa

-Emilie ¡eres la única a la que se le ocurriría una celebración tan estúpida! ¿Cómo no creer que fuiste tú? –Wendy parecía alterada y es que compartir a Bebe con alguien no era algo a lo que se acostumbraba nunca.

-ok, ok, fui yo ¿celosa?

-…¿cómo se supone qué se puede estar celosa de esto?

-¿y a lo menos tienes un plan? –pregunto Bebe un poco más relajada

-jajaja, claro que no –dijo con toda naturalidad Emilie- leí el archivo de todos y tienen una personalidad bastante marcada pero con tendencia a hacer muchas estupideces

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con hacer un plan? –dijo con curiosidad Bebe

-que aun que yo tenga planeado algo puede que esos idiotas hagan otra cosa…..y yo no sólo queme nuestra escuela sino todas las que me encontré

-¡¿qué? –gritaron ambas

-bueno ¿por qué solo quemar una si puedes quemar todas las que estén de paso? –dijo alegremente Emilie

-estás loca ¿sabes? –contesto Wendy

Así siguieron mientras caminaban rumbo al punto de reunión de todos los adolescentes: una cafetería.

-¡¿qué les pasa a todos estos tipos? –Gritó enojada Emilie- ¡les das una semana completa para que hagan algo en especifico y lo desperdician haciendo lo mismo de siempre!

-¿y por qué te enojas? No porque pongas una enorme pancarta afuera de las escuelas significa que todos lo van a hacer –dijo Wendy cansada del tema

Emilie, después de observar a más de la mitad de su escuela amontonándose en la cafetería, salió molesta del establecimiento con el seño fruncido.

-ahora resulta que voy a tener que dar un pequeño empujón al asunto… aunque creo que seguramente Damien ya se me adelanto, jejeje

**Si, lo sé, parece que la historia no va para ningun lado pero prometo mejorar eso D:**

**Por fin navidad, una semana más y podre escribir hasta el cansancio por dos semanas enteras**


	5. Chapter 5

**tratando de subir rápido los capítulos, espero agraden un poco porque por más que trato de hacerlos con humor me quedan aburridillos.**

**SP no me pertenece y no gano nada haciendo esto.**

Mientras Emilie caminaba vio a Kenny y Butters caminar hacia la cafetería donde había estado antes y, haciendo un plan a toda prisa se acerco a ellos por detrás.

-¡hola chicos! –grito con entusiasmo a pesar de estar a medio metro de distancia.

Ambos chicos dieron un salto por el susto que ella les había dado. Por suerte Kenny no había muerto por un paro.

-ho-hola –hablo tembloroso Butters- ¿cómo estas Emilie?

-bien ¿y ustedes? –ella se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa ¿y si a la hora de poner en funcionamiento el plan Kenny no moría de nuevo? Eso arruinaría por completo el plan.

-maldición Emilie ¿te crees alguna clase de ninja o qué? –preguntó Kenny enojado- ¿por qué siempre te apareces de la nada?

-perdón, es algo que no yo puedo evitar –dijo con tono un poco deprimido pero inmediatamente cambio su animo a uno más animado- oye Kenny

-¿qué? –contesto este de manera grosera

-¡feliz día del tómalo y corre! –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Butters y básicamente lo arrastraba mientras corría.

Kenny, al ver que Emilie se llevaba a Butters, salió corriendo detrás de ella pero al dar la vuelta a la calle se encontró con la no tan grata sorpresa de que un auto había perdido el control y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía él. Sin posibilidades de esquivarlo solo le dio tiempo para una cosa.

-¡mierda! –grito un segundo antes de ser aplastado  
>~*~<p>

Butters se encontraba en un lugar totalmente a oscuras. Había intentado llamar alguien pero solo recibió por respuesta el eco de su voz. De pronto una luz azulosa se encendió enfrente de el, revelando que alguien estaba parado en esa misma dirección.

-más te vale que sepas jugar, Butters, osino esto será muy aburrido –identifico la voz como Emilie

-E-Emilie ¿qué… -interrumpió lo que le iba a decir cuando le lanzaron algo: era el control de una consola de videojuegos- ¿Qué carajo?

El lugar se ilumino dejando ver que era una bodega llena de cajas y televisores, había un grupo considerable de personas que jugaban videojuegos en cada una.  
>Volteó y vio a Emilie sentada a su lado con otro control en mano.<p>

-Bien, vamos a jugar- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Pasados unos 50 minutos la alarma del reloj de Emilie sonó.

-Butters ya hay que irnos -Butters no hizo caso- Butters, ya casi se pasa una hora –Butters solamente contesto con un "¿y?"- Butters si no nos vamos ahora te juro que lo vas a lamentar

Cansado de interrupciones Butters se volteo a decirle a Emilie que dejara de dar lata pero al ver su cara, la cual tenía una expresión asesina, decidió que ya había jugado suficiente.

Ambos corrían hacía la cafetería inicial. Emilie se fijo en la hora y se dio cuenta que la hora se había cumplido hace 3 minutos. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco un _Post-it_, garabateo unas palabras y se la pego en la espalda a Butters.

-ni se te ocurra quitártela –le advirtió

Al llegar al local se encontraron con Kenny que estaba tomando su quinto café para calmar la preocupación que le había causado la desaparición de su acompañante.  
>Cuando él los vio inmediatamente se acerco a ellos.<p>

-ya regresamos –dijo de manera natural Emilie- y como la tradición manda aquí esta tu acompañante

-¿Dónde habían estado? –pregunto Kenny molesto-

-Fuimos a jugar –respondió Butters alegremente

-si y no me lo vas a creer, ¡Butters es realmente bueno! Unas cuantas fallas pero realmente no lo hace nada mal –Emilie ponía especial atención en que lo que dijera sonara con doble sentido y podía notar como Kenny recibía aquellas indirectas- pero la verdad es que me canse, si no lo hubiera detenido seguro que no deja de hacerlo–y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y salió del local.

Kenny sintió como su corazón se comprimía. No podía dejar de ver a Butters con tristeza mal disimulada. Butters lo noto y empezó a preocuparse pensando que Kenny estaba enojado con él.

-y entonces ¿te divertiste? –preguntó Kenny con un aura de depresión rodeándole

-s-si –contesto el hecho un manojo de nervios- Emilie me enseño como jugar bien

Kenny no podía resistir que Butters no lo quisiera pero debía enfrentarlo.

-y… ¿qué juegos jugaron? –pregunto como haciéndose el desinteresado.

-pues jugamos Halo, Gears of wars y resident evil –contesto Butters mientras hacía cuentas con sus dedos. Kenny lo miro perplejo.

-p-pero yo pensé… pensé que… -no pudo seguir al ver la carita de Butters- bueno da igual –le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un rápido abraso que hizo que Butters se sonrojara.

**Porfin vacaciones! ahora tratare de subir con más regularidad que se supone que esta historia sería menos larga ^w^U**


	6. Chapter 6

**SP no me pertenece. Hago esto por buscar algo de diverción y usar el tiempo en algo productivo**

Cuando ambos rubios se disponían a irse del lugar, Kenny se dio cuenta de la notita que Butters tenía pegada en la espalda.

-¿qué es esto? –pregunto mientras lo quitaba de su lugar pero Butters no le contesto.

El otro rubio estaba observando una escena bastante curiosa por las puertas de vidrio de la cafetería: Emilie luchaba por soltar sus piernas las cuales eran agarradas por un par de manos grisáceas que salían del suelo porque un auto sin conductor se dirigía hacia ella. Sin realmente escuchar, Butters oyó como Kenny decía algo que no entendió y cuando termino de decirlo vio que las manos que agarraban a Emilie desaparecían y ella, al dar un paso hacia adelante, desapareció.

-K-Kenny ¿viste eso? –dijo con un tono preocupado

-¿ver qué? –dijo Kenny mientras observaba la calle

-no…nada –dijo Butters sin dejar de ver la puerta

-emm…Butters, ya es un poco tarde… ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? –pregunto un poco nervioso el chico de la chaqueta naranja

-s-si, claro –Butters le sonrió

Ambos caminaron por las calles que empezaban a ser iluminadas por el alumbrado público. El silencio los acompaño durante su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa Butters.

-gracias por acompañarme Kenny –las mejillas de Butters estaban sonrojadas

-maldita sea, Butters, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? –pensó Kenny- Butters ¿estás seguro que esa loca no te hizo nada? –solo recibió una mirada sorprendida del otro chico- amm…me preocupo un poco que te llevara de esa manera y… joder, ¿ahora qué? –esto último lo dijo por lo bajo mientras terminaba de ponerse nervioso.

-¿te…preocupaste por…mi? –Butters sonrió ante la idea

Butters estaba tan feliz que, sin detenerse a pensárselo, se acerco más a Kenny y lo beso. Al finalizar el beso ambos se miraron, Kenny estaba un poco sonrojado y miraba sin poder creer lo que había hecho y este, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso más rojo que un tomate enojado (XD).

-a-adiós –sin esperar una respuesta, Butters entro en su casa

Kenny se quedo estático por unos momentos, luego llevo su mano derecha hasta sus labios. Sonrió. Dio media vuelta y, sin quitar su cara de bobo enamorado, empezó a caminar lentamente hacía su propia casa.

Todo esto sucedió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta que una figura femenina se encontraba escondida detrás de un arbusto, sin darse cuenta que su primer beso había sido capturado en una foto magistralmente capturada (en verdad no XD) y sin darse cuenta que aquella figura se reía quedamente desde su escondite.

-Bien hecho Butters, hiciste tu papel estupendamente –dijo Emilie desde su escondite mientras abrazaba su cámara- y no tuve que intervenir demasiado, ahora solo me falta hacerle ver la verdad a 5 parejas, jijiji

**Bueno, me quede con ganas de subir esta parte pero no había tenido el suficiente tiempo o una computadora que no se trabara tanto...realmente me quede con ganas de que pasara algo pero hasta ahí llego mi imaginación (lo lamento por quienes querian que pasara algo más fuerte)**


End file.
